Flurrystorm's Life
by Brittstar
Summary: The tragic, and moving story of the life of one young cat named Flurrystorm. It is a really intense story. Please read. Violence, no other explicit content. Flurrystorm is a pale grey tom with darker grey flecks, and bright blue eyes. COMPLETE!


Flurrystorm's Life By: Brittny Fountain (Brittstar)

Flurrypaw yowled in horror, as Nightbreeze plunged his claws into Dogfoot's throat. He ripped through and Dogfoot fell to the ground, in a bloody heap. His own blood stained his unmarked grey pelt. Flurrypaw screeched and charged at Nightbreeze. This black tom had killed his mentor. And his mentor was his father. He leaped and landed on the lithe toms shoulders. Flurrypaw's greater weight crushed the tom to the ground. But Nightbreeze slipped out from under him and sent him flying across the clearing. He leaped after him as Flurrypaw landed near the stream. He pinned him and sliced his claws across his throat. Flurrypaw heard Fawnwhisper yowl. She threw herself onto Nightbreeze and ripped his ear open. She tore at his face and throat and seconds later sent him fleeing through the tunnel. Fawnwhisper easily lifted Flurrypaw and carried him to the Medicine-cat den. She patched up his wound with cobwebs, and pelted out of the den.

"Mudpuddle!" He heard her yowl. He crept to the edge and saw her ripping apart a black and white tom, who tried to get into the den. Then she raced away to help Thunderstar, who was being killed by a big black tom. She ripped him violently, and he lay on the ground at her paws slowly dying. Her eyes were wild with rage.

"Deathclan!" She yowled to the sky. "Get out of my Clan!" All the Deathclan Warriors, still standing froze and stared at her. Her voice was laced with hate and rage. "Get out of here now, and we will spare your lives. Your leader and Deputy are dead!" She gestured to Deathstar and the silver tabby lying in the clearing near the nursery. "So leave now, or we will take this attack to YOUR camp. Hopefully your next leader will have learned from this, and lead this clan with fairness. I am a Warrior of Sparkclan, and if you don't leave, the other noble Warriors of this clan and I will kill you all. Now go!" The Deathclan cats looked around in confusion then turned tale and fled the camp. They retreated to the Deathclan camp. Broken. Fawnwhisper stared after them, still crouched over Nighthawk. He was still alive, but dying so she bent down and silenced him. He was dead. Fawnwhisper panted violently. "Mudpuddle! Thunderstar is hurt bad!"

Flurrypaw blacked out then. When he woke again Fawnwhisper was standing before Sootfur.

"I know. But I can take care of the apprentice while she tends to Thunderstar." She meowed. She was talking to Lightpaw.

No!" Sootfur yelled at her, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"What? Why?" She stepped back and stared at him wide eyed.

Lightpaw's frown deepened but she didn't say anything.

"Sootfur, she put you in charge, so anything you say goes right now." Lightpaw muttered. Fawnwhisper cowered in front of him in shock.

"You've caused enough damage already." he spat, with acknowledgment to his apprentice. Lightpaw sighed pointedly. She sat by Thunderstar's head and glared at nothing. Fawnwhisper stared in shock, then lowered her head in shame. "I know." She whispered.

"Why are you even here at all?! Causing nothing but trouble and chaos!" he ranted, seething with anger.

Sunpaw came around the back of Fawnwhisper.

"Sootfur, would it be okay if I grabbed the supplies for Mudpuddle?" he asked, trying to get him to focus on other things. "We should tend to the injured cats. Maybe send a patrol out to check for DeathClan cats?" he asked, thinking about things the senior warriors talked about. She ducked her head further. Fawnwhisper felt the apprentices pelt brush hers and relaxed a tiny bit. But she was still burning with shame.

His head snapped around to Sunpaw. His eyes burned

"Yes. Go collect herbs with Haywhisker, nothing more." he said in a cool tone. Sunpaw nodded, his ears hot with embarrassment. He bounded off to find Haywhisker. Haywhisker pricked his ears and turned to see Sunpaw. Fawnwhisper growled low in her throat.

"It isn't his fault." She muttered. She still stared at her paws.

"And you," he growled, directing his attention to Fawnwhisper again. "Answer my question."

"Sootfur wants us to collect herbs for Mudpuddle." Sunpaw meowed. Lightpaw listened to Sootfur talking. Haywhisker nodded wearily.

"Alight." he mumbled. Sootfur waited impatiently, lips still drawn up in a snarl. She growled and stood as tall as she could and stared directly into his cold blazing eyes.

"Because I am not THEM! I don't want anything to do with them! I am not a cruel killing machine, and I am not some cat's plaything! I am proud that I can be considered a Warrior of this clan, after what I went through in that clan. I am a Warrior! Not a murderer. I protect my Clan! Not my leader alone. I will not stand by and watch them destroy this clan too. I have been running for too long, and this is the place where I regained my confidence, and stood and fought! The place where I am accepted for me! Not my skills, or knowledge. I helped save this clan from what I started, and it is finally over! If you lived even half of the life that I have lived, you would kill yourself!" She spat. "But I will not. The trouble following me is gone!" She lashed her tail towards Deathstar. "Why can't you just accept that I am a member of this clan, and just want to live the life of a normal Warrior now? It is OVER Sootfur! My trouble is gone. I am sorry for what I did, and I helped fix it, and now it is OVER!" She had her chest puffed out, and her eyes blazed with determination. She no longer looked like a scrawny scared cat, but a strong, and confident Warrior. She stood tall, and true. Sunpaw lowers his head. Lightpaw begins to groom Thunderstar, her lips pressed against her teeth in a half-hiss. Fawnwhisper still stood. He glares at her.

"You are not accepted by all. You lack the value of being called a true SparkClan warrior! It's not over, Fawnwhisper. Do you think it'll be over that easy?! It's not! Do you think those cats will EVER forget what YOU'VE done?! This war will rage on forever!"

"Never!" She roared. She raced out of the camp

Flurrypaw pressed his eyes shut and waited. A few hours later she burst into camp in a rage.

"Sootfur!" She called. Sunpaw bounded quickly out of camp. Lightpaw looked up and then glanced at Sootfur.

"Sootfur!" Fawnwhisperyowled again. She was furious. Lightpaw looked back at her.

"Fawnwhisper, where have you been? You have been gone for awhile.

"Around." She replied. "Where is Sootfur?" she asked. Lightpaw shrugged. No one had been in the clearing for awhile.

"I don't know. I've been here with Thunderstar. Thunderstar still hadn't woken, and her sides quaked with every struggling breath. Flurrypaw sighed realizing that she would not live the night. Her body would lay in the clearing with Dogfoot's. Fanwhisper leaned down and lapped at her ears. While she groomed Thunderstar, she spoke quietly to Lightpaw. "Lightpaw. I have become leader of Deathclan. They are now Whisperclan, and I am Whisperstar." She murmured, careful so no cat could hear but Lightpaw. Flurrypaw watched, hearing everything too though. Lightpaw nodded, a dull light in her eyes.

"Thats good." she meowed. "But Sootfur will probably be furious." She glanced at Thunderstar. "I dont think she can hold on much longer." she meowed sadly. Whisperstar sighed.

"She must." She meowed. She licked her previous leaders head. "And Sootfur can think what he wants. But the clan will never attack this clan again unjustly." She meowed. She buried her muzzle in Thunderstar's neck fur. "Thank you my great leader. You gave me my confidence, and I am eternally grateful. Please don't eave yet. I really do sitll need you. Sootfur is too blinded by hatred and anger, that he is not ready to lead this clan yet." She meowed. Lightpaw put her head on Thunderstar's neck.

"She only had two lives left, you know." she whispered.

"I know." She murmured. She lapped at Thunderstar's wounds, wanting desperately to bring her back. Thunderstar shuddered, in a silent dream of her own. Lightpaw sighed.

"You should get back. I will tell them who you are now, Whisperstar." she murmured.

"I can't leave yet." She meowed quietly. She licked Thunderstr's head. "Oh no. She was the only one who ever understood me. Who ever accepted me...Accept for you and Sunpaw of course. And Mousepelt." She thought for a moment. "You know you too are always welcome to join my clan if Sootfur...you know looses it." She meowed. "I wonder if Sunpaw would at least join my clan, to finish his training. I will miss him as my apprentice, if I don't see him through until a Warrior." She meowed. Mudpuddle stalked out of nowhere, and glared at Whisperstar. "Leave my clan. you are a leader of Whisperclan. it was your choice to be disloyal and leave us. Now go. These apprentices are LOYAL to OUR clan. now, go. you are an enemy cat now, a threat."she growled. her ears were torn and bleeding. Lightpaw sighed. Sunpaw returned with herbs, and he set them down next to Mudpuddle.

"I got them as fast as I could."

"Thank you."she murmured softly, taking the herbs to her leader. Sunpaw nodded. Lightpaw sat up quickly, her fur bristling. She calmed though as she realized it was Mudpuddle.

"She's barely there..." she murmered.

Nightfox padded up. her eyes still heated with the glory of battle.

"I beg to differ Whisperstar. You WILL be leaving, right now! Sparkclan has defied countless clans, and shall do so as long as the fire is still in our veins. We could have defended this clan without you. We have a medicine cat, and a strong leader." she snapped. The battle ragged cat unsheathed her claws. "So, what will it be?"

"I will not leave yet." She whispered staring at Thunderstar. "And me and my clan are no threat, and by the way, Sootfur practically kicked me out!" She spat.

"Leave us be, Whisperstar!"she snarled, teeth bared. "Leave! Now! you are no longer my clanmate as you once were! You are a Whisperclan cat. A enemy cat." she snarled again, tail fluffing up. Mudpuddle shuffled everyone away from her leader, gentle and delicately cleaning her wounds.

"Not an enemy." She murmured. "And I must stay. Thunderstar has been there when no one else was, and I only became Whisperclan's leader so that you all would be safe!" She meowed.

"Leave!"she spat again, slashing the air. "I understand your sacrifice, but that's just it. You need to tend to your own cats. Our clan will survive just as we always have." she growled

"But...I must say goodbye to Thunderstar." She whispered. She knew it was the noble leaders end.

"Make it quick." she rumbled.

Mudpuddle scooted aside to let her say goodbye. Whisperstar came forwards and crouched near her head.

"Thunderstar. Such a brave and noble leader. Nothing like anyone before or after you. You saw strength in me when others saw weakness. And you believed in me when others scoffed and stared. You made me what I am today. And I thank you. You are truly great and noble. I will always remember you and honor you when you are gone. I will tell your stories in my clan. And I will always care for you. I promise my clan will never threaten yours again." She meowed. "Goodbye noble Thunderstar." She whispered. She bent and rested her nose in the leaders fur for a moment of silence. Flurrypaw got up and limped into the clearing. He had been saved by the thick bandage of webs applied by Whisperstar. He padded forwards and pushed his muzzle into her fur.

"You saved me." He meowed out loud. His bleeding had stopped, and his eyes were less dull. He looked over at Mudpuddle. "Please let her stay for awhile. She stopped the bleeding and saved me." He meowed.

"I am sorry, Flurrypaw. that is not the way of the clans. We may at times, fight side by side, but we must stand alone. We cannot become reliant on one another. we have to stick to our duties." she meowed quietly, applying horsetail and marigold to Thunderstar's wounds. Flurrypaw blinked. Sootfur entered camp with Haywhisker. He quickly scaned the clearing, and his eyes light up with the same raging fire. He stalks coldly, slowly, to the group huddled around Thunderstar. Haywhisker lingered behind.

"Why are you still here?" he asked in a strained voice, his claws unsheathed. Mousepelt, with a badly damaged shoulder, still limped up with claws unsheathed. "I'm sorry Fawnwhisper. you were a good cat, and a great clanmate." Nightfox snorted at this. "But, our clan can and will fend for itself. you are Whisperstar now, and that cannot be undone. You can never come back home again." she meowed calmly. Sootfur didn't stop his walk. "What's going on? Why is she still here?!" he growled.

She won't leave."Nightfox meowed."Unless, she wants us to use force."she snarled menacingly. Sootfur came straight up to the dusky brown she-cat.

"Leave. Now." he snarled, claws sinking into the ground. "You aren't welcome here." Mousepelt looked at her friend.

"I don't want to fight Whisperstar. but If I must, I will."

Whitespots nudged his new leader. "Come." he rasped, "We have our own cats to heal. My apprentice was killed, and I need your help with herbs." he meowed. the small brown apprentice was killed at Mudpuddle's claws.

"Now!" he roared, trembling with his short temper. His eyes narrowed while he bared his teeth.

Lightpaw watched with dull eyes, she had stayed with Thunderstar the whole time. "Whisperstar, you should just go." she mewed. "You can see us at gatherings." she added. Mudpuddle placed more cobwebs on Thunderstar's wounds. Whitespots nudged his leader once more,

"Let's go. Your a Whisperclan cat now. A Sparkclan cat no longer. Your own clan needs you." the medicine cat rumbled.

Nightfox growled again. "Or we'll make you!"

Whitespots glared at her. "Murdering FOXHEART!"he spat at her, teeth bared. Haywhisker was all over Whitespots like mold on a rotten tuna fish sandwich. The old medicince cat snarled and big his shoulder.

" It's the Truth, ain't it?"he snarled at him. Haywhisker lunged at the old cat, claws unsheathed. Whitespots kicked out hard with his hind legs, not forgetting his brutal Deathclan roots.

"hey hey HEY!"Mousepelt ignorantly pried her way in between the two scrapping toms. Haywhisker pressed up against Mousepelt, fighting against her to reach Whitespots. Sootfur watched with narrowed eyes.

Mousepelt gently dragged Haywhisker off of Whitespots.

"Nit niw hatwheesker."she growled around his scruff.

"No. He's stupid!" Haywhisker hissed. Sunpaw stood by Mudpuddle. Lightpaw by Thunderstar. Thunderstar still lay unconscious. Sunpaw hissed. Mudpuddle looked at her leader, then back at Whisperstar.

"Please leave Whisperstar. I don't want to fight."

"You're last chance. Before we use force." Sootfur spat. Thunderstar twitched slightly. Whisperstar rose and dipped her head to Sootfur. "I have sacrificed everything for this clan. I now can not stay here, take a mate, or have friends here. But I will leave." She gently touched her nose to Sootfurs head and pulled back. "You will make a strong and noble leader Sootfur. And I promise I will not forget the kindness many of you have shown me over the moons that I was here. My clan will not threaten yours anymore. Goodbye my friends." She dipped her head to Sootfur in deep respect, she dipped her head to each clan mate in turn. Then she touched her nose to Thunderstar's head. "Goodbye." She whispered. She stood straight again and moved to Mudpuddles side. "Goodbye. You are truly a great Medicine-cat and I did not see it until recently. I understand now, your sacrifice." She glanced at Sootfur then back at Mudpuddle. She dipped her head then padded over to touch noses with Mousepelt. "You were my best friend in this clan. Goodbye." Then she arrived at the side of Sunpaw. "You are a great apprentice and will make a fine Warrior. remember what I taought you and listen to your new mentor well. Goodbye." Finally she arrived in front of Whitespots. "Lets go home." She whispered. Mousepelt nodded to her. Whisperstar dipped her head in acceptance.

"Go now. You are not welcome here!" Nightfox spat.

"Then we must take our leave." She meowed. She dipped her head to Sootfur. Sootfur stood still as a statue, his facial expression and eyes blank. His tail tip twitched slightly each time she touched him. Haywhisker glanced nervously at him, then to Whisperstar.

Whisperstar stood straighter.

"Goodbye Sootfur." She meowed. She left camp with Whitespots. And as she vanished she whispered, "I mean Sootstar."

Mousepelt called after her. "May Starclan light your path!" Mudpuddle nodded to Whisperstar, then Whitespots.

"Thank you. And yours." She answered. Sootfur pricked his ears on the last bit, but turned back to his Clan. Lightpaw bristled slightly at her last remark but shook it off. She looked back at Thunderstar, who lay silent, her body only moving because of her steadying breathing. Sunpaw stood up and led then led the WhisperClan cats out of camp. He stopped at the tunnel, looking back at Sootfur for permission to take them to the border. He nodded shortly. Sunpaw padded out of camp to lead them away.

Flurrypaw raced out of camp after her. Flurrypaw burst from the bracken.

"I'm coming with you!" He panted. Whisperstar turned.

"no you are not." She said firmly. He growled and flattened his ears.

"Are you going to stop me?" He asked. She shook her head in exasperation. "If I have to." She meowed. "Listen. When you are a Warrior and old enough to truly understand what leaving your family means, then you may come. But for now you must stay." she reminded him gently. He snorted

"What about Sunpaw? You want him to come." He growled. She looked at her old apprentice.

"That is because I really care about him." She murmured. She turned her gaze away. Flurrypaw growled and returned home.

"Good thing you came back." Nightfox greeted him with a growl.

Flurrypaw scowled. "I didn't want to." He growled. He shoved past her and snarled.

Nightfox rolled her eyes. "Cats these days, don't know a single thing about loyalty!" she sighed, exasperated.

Flurrypaw paced back and forth in camp. "I am far old enough to decide where my loyalties lie. This clan is my home, but she saved my life." He growled. He swatted sand across the clearing in anger, scattering it on cats pelts. Sootfur was mainly hit by the sand. He shook it out of his pelt and sneezed it out of his nose. He glared at Flurrypaw. Flurrypaw continued pacing, spraying cats with sand and small weeds.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Haywhisker yelled. Flurrypaw continued to pace.

Flurrypaw rounded suddenly again, and shot sand through the entire hollow, it fell like rain. Nightfox growled at him.

"Worthless traitor of a kit. Where I come from, we never questioned our loyalty. We would fight side by side till the very end." she meowed.

Flurrypaw sent another rainstorm of sand across the clearing, wincing as cats yowled at him.

"Get out of here, you filthy mongrel! Go back to Whisperstar then!"

Mudpuddle hissed a some of the sand got into her wounds and the wounds of Nightstone!

"Hey! Stop it!" Mudpuddle yelled at him. Flurrypaw snarled at them and paced more quickly. Nightstone winced as the sand stung it's way through his cuts. Sootfur stalked up to Flurrypaw.

"Stop. Or we will have a problem." he growled. Flurrypaw froze and stared evenly into the deputy's eyes. His mentor had died during the battle, and the cat who saved his life had left.

"Why? What do I have left to live for anyways." He meowed, his voice think with grief as he glanced at his mentors body.

"You are a SparkClan cat and I expect you to treat your Clanmates with respect." he spat. "You owe your loyalty to this Clan." Flurrypaw sank to his knees suddenly.

"I know." He whispered before he blacked out. The cobweb was soaked through wit h blood and it began pouring from his wound.

"Mudpuddle," Sootfur called over his shoulder. "Come here. Don't want him to bleed himself dry."

Flurrypaw didn't stir. He lay bleeding. His mind darted in and out of blackness, and terrifying images of the battle, watching his mentor die. Was he going to follow his mentor to Starclan?

"Mudpuddle!" he barked, padding to her. Nightstone quietly padded over to Flurrypaw. Flurrypaw twitched as his lifeblood poured onto the disturbed sand. Nightstone quickly tended to the young cat, saving his life.

Flurrypaw woke later in the Medicine-den, very dizzy. He looked around but the effort cost him and he blacked out again. Mudpuddle looked at the cat, watching him as he slept, monitoring him. Nightfox looked at the cat."your LOYAL clanmate, my nephew, Saved you. You should thank him."

Nightstone was grooming himself nearby.

Flurrypaw raised his head again.

"Thanks." He muttered. But he knew he was loyal now too. He finally understood loyalty and the hardships of a Warrior. He blacked out again.

Later Flurrypaw lay gazing around, drifting in and out of wakefulness. Mudpuddle simply watched him, waiting for him to come into full consciousness. Flurrypaw lay there for a few more hours before he groggily lifted his head. He felt light headed but no longer dizzy, and insanely thirsty. Mudpuddle gave him a drink and he padded out of the staggered out of the den. He stumbled towards the center of camp and sunk to his belly watching and letting the sun settle inot his fur.

Sootstar padded up to him. He had traveled to Moonpool and back already.

"Your new mentor will be Mousepelt." He meowed.

"Alright." Flurrypaw responded. He glanced at the she-cat. His heart fluttered in his chest. Why had the cat he had a crush on been named his new mentor? He didn't care…

A few moons later…

"Come on." Mousepelt meowed. "We are going to practice night hunting. She led him out of camp and towards the border. When she reached a clearing right at the edge of the territory she turned to him.

"Tell me. What are some night hunting tactics?" She asked. Flurrypaw blinked. His body had filled out and he was very large and strong now. His blue eyes blazed with anticipation. His voice was also deeper.

"Well we need to be silent. We can see better than prey, so we have an advantage. Watch where I am putting my paws." He meowed.

"Very good. Now go and hunt please." She ordered. He disappeared into the undergrowth and climbed a tree. He heard a commotion in the direction he had come from and nimbly leaped from tree to tree to find his mentor. He froze when he saw her heading straight for the border. He was a bout to call out just as she flashed past the scent lines in persute of the rabbit, when a lithe black tom leaped in front of her and sent her tumbling back. She leaped to her paws and looked around.

"What are you doing on my territory, prey stealer!" It was Nightbreeze! Mousepelt paced towards him defensive. She hated to be wrong.

"Nothing! Arogant furball! Puny runt!" She growled. He flattened his ears.

"Leave now or suffere the consequences!" He growled. Flurrypaw willed her to listen, but she wasn't. He leaped through the trees silently, and landed in one above the two cats.

"No! That is a Sparkclan rabbit!" She howled. Another Whisperclan cat appered. Slatepatch! He was a good cat.

"Nightbreeze! Stop." He ordered. Nightbreeze didn't listen. He threw himself through the air and sank his claws deep into her throat, She collapsed to the ground blood welling from her throat and bubbling at her lips.

"Nooooooo!" Flurrypaw screeched. He flung himself out of the tree and landed crouched over his mentor. He hissed and launched himself at Nightbreeze. His weight was greater and his streghth was immense. He thrust the tom over onto his side of the border and taunted him.

"What's wrong? Your in MY territory!" He hissed. Nightbreezenarrowed his eyes and pushed back. Flurrypaw extended his long claws and dug them into his pelt.

"Get out of here mange-pelt!" He spat. He flung Nightbreeze across the clearing and past Mousepelt. He landed with a thump and a grunt in the bushes.

"You will pay! One day when you least expect it I will be there! And you will die!" He snarled.

"Try me apprentice!" He spat. He hauled himself to his paws and arched his back.

"Nightbreeze! Leave now!"  
Slatepatch ordered. Nightbreeze growled and slunk away.

"I'll be waiting apprentice!" He growled over his shoulder. Flurrypaw watched Slatepatch follow him and lifted Mousepelt. He dragged her across the border and set her down. He looked up and wailed as loud as he could into the sky, the call fiolled with anguish, rage and a thirst for revenge. He then picked her up and drug her home. He burst into the clearing and dropped her body on the ground. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Mousepelt is dead!" He yowled. Sootstar burst out of his den and Warriors streamed around them. Mousepelt's mate, Haywhisker thrust forwards and wailed.

"No! Your kits!" He shrieked.

"What? She was carrying kits?!" Sootstar exclaimed.

"Yeas. My kits!" He wailed.

Flurrypaw just hunched over her body.

"Nightbreeze killed her!" He shrieked. Sootstar bristled.

"Why?" He asked.

"She acidentely chased a rabbit into their territory." He wailed. Sootstar was stiff.

"That cat needsto be driven from the clans." He hissed. Flurrypaw continued wailing in anguish, until a soft amber tipped tail rested on his shoulder.

"Hush. There is no time for grieving." She meowed. He looked up at the strange cat.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Muffin." She replied. Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"To help you achieve your ambition she replied.

"I can train you with each clans moves, including Dark Forest's and Starclans." She meowed. She looked familiar. Flurrypaw's eyes hardened and he lay by his mentors body eyes stony, and cold. He would Kill Nightbreeze.

"I will be your mentor." Sootstar murmured to him. Flurrypaw nodded.

Another moon or two later….

He crouched bristling in the gathering, galring at the tips of Nightbreeze's black ears. Some weird gray and white cat was beside him. A blinked as a missive brown and black tom shouldered through the crowd and leaped onto the branch next to Iceclan's leader Dovestar. They touched nose's, and Dovestar nodded for the brown and black cat to start. The massive tom raised his head and yowled loudly.

"Let the gathering beneath the full moon truce begin!" He yowled. The cats in the clearing fell silent.

"Hello. I am Dogstar. My clan, Snowclan is new." He meowed. "Hunting is well for us, and we have two new Warriors. Heartsong, and Dappledpelt!"

"Heartsong! Dappeldpelt! Heartsong! Dappledpelt!" Dogstar stepped back on his branch and Dovestar stepped forwards.

"Hunting is well for us too, and never before in the history of the clans have we had so many new Warriors. Specklewish, Shadesoul, Owlsong, Tigerleap, Shiftbreeze, Wolfspirit, Cloverleaf, Songbird, Birchtail, Whitesnow, and Leafbreeze!" Some of the cats eyes widened in shock and the clans called the names in confusion because there were so many. Dovestar laughed, and Flurrypaw noticed eleven cats near the front of the corwds smiling and puffing out their chest's with pride. Flurrypaw just glared at nothing. Finnaly Sootstar stepped forwards, after Lionstar had fiished her report. Flurrypaw hough Lionstar sounded like a toms name, but her Warrior name had been Lionflower, so whatever. He blinked as Sootstar's eyes flashed with rage.

"Our Deputy Mousepelt is dead! She was killed by Nightbreeze!" He yowled. Gasps of shock and caurtwauls of rage filled the clearing. Whisperstar leaped out of the tree and face her Deputy.

"You told me it was nothing Slatepatch!" She hissed. She shok her head and faced Nightbreeze.

"I knew something was up! You are exiled from this clan!" She yowled. Nightbreeze's eyes flashed with shock and then filled with rage. Flurrystorm instantly leaped through the cats as Nightbreeze launched himself at Whisperstar. He knocked the tom away, and sent him flying.

"You will not touch her!" He hissed with rage. Nightbreeze looked up in shock as cats closed in on all sides. Whisperstar turned to the grayt and white tom.

"Ever since you came you have been nothing but trouble! You are exiled with Nightbreeze!" She ordered. The clans drew in on the cats acting as one and forced them out of the clearing. The area was plunged into darkness and a loud deadly voice wreathed around the cats.

"Clans! This is the leader of Dark Forest speaking. Hide your kits! Because we are coming!" He roared. Then it all vanished. Clouds still covered the moon. Cats wailed in fear and fled the gathering. Flurrypaw was sweeped into the unrelenting tide of cats. Heraced aafter his clanmates as the headed towards their own territory. Soon they arrived home and Sootstar raced away to find the kits and queens, They were fine…for now.

Another two moons later…

"I know this is longoverdue!" Sootstar yiowled to his clan. "But, Sunpaw, Lightpaw, Flurrypaw, and FOxpaw come forwards." They came up trembling. They were all older than a newly made Warrior. Sunpaw and Lightpaw were 18 moons, and Flurrypaw was sixteen. Foxpaw was fourteen moons.

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?" He asked.

"We do." They replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your Warrior names. From this moment on you shall be known as, Sunstone, Lightfeather, Foxmask, and Flurrystorm." He yowled.

"Sunstone! Lightfeather! Foxmask! Flurrystorm!" The clan cheered.

They sat vigil undisturbed…

Another few moons later…..

Power surged beneath Flurrystorm's pelt, as he trained Sunpaw. She was a golden she-cat with green eyes. Suddenly he scented the asrcid scent of smoke.

"Run back to camp and tell Sootstar that Whisperstar's territory is on fire!" He ordered. Sunpaw raced back to camp and he raced into the flames that were getting closer to his territory. Clouds filled the sky eavy and thick and he prayed that they would open and send the rain to destroy the fire. He raced to their camp. But it was abandoned, except for one cat who was racing towards FLurrystorm. Nightbreeze. Flkurrystorm hit him as he landed and turned running deeper into the fire. When he was nearly at the Thunderpath, he stopped and sturned. Nightbreeze slammed into him but FLurrystorm was large, and well built. He flung the cat towards the flames. Nightbrezze shrieked as flames singed his flank. He raced back at Flurrystorm and the two toms fell, locked in a screaming, writhing tussle. Flurrystorm gouged at one of Nightbreeze's eyes, and the black tom shriked as his claws found their mark. Blood spurted over his face and he fell gasping and yowling. Flurrystorm hoisted the tom up by the shoulders with his long hooked claws, and flung Nightbreeze towards the Thunderpath. At that moment a monster roared closer and slammed into Nightbreeze. He tumbled infront of it and then Flurrystorm heard a loud crunch as is squashed him. Flurrystorm yowle din victory and raced out of the flames and back towards his home. The second he had yowld the sky split with a loud crack and flash and rain poured heavily down. FLrrystorm relaxed as the flames died with a sizzle around him. He limped back to camp. He was finnaly at peace….

Another few moons later….

Flurrystorm, crouched over Sundrop as she yowled in pain. A small grey kit with ginger patches slithered into the moss. Mudpuddle had died, and the new Medicine-cat Swirlstripe was hunched over the she-cat.

"It's alright Sundrop. Your doing fine." He purred reashuringly. Sundrop locked her fear-filled green eyes on his and he stroked her flank with his tail. "Your doing great my amazing beautiful Sundrop." He comforted his mate.

Finnaly it was over and the last kit slid into the moss. There were three.

"This one can be Dustkit." He meowed pointing to the grey and ginger tom.

"And the pale gold she-kit is Tigerkit." She added. Flurrypaw blinked and eyed the last kit. It was dark gingerish-gold one.

"And this one is Thunderkit." He murmured. Sundrop touched his nose with her own.

"That's perfect." She purred. He twined his tail with hers. "You will be a good father, and you are a great Deputy."

"This is my life now. And it is a good one." He murmured…

Ending:

Flurrystar lay in his den with Sundrop, Thundershine, Tigerlily, and Dustheart crouched over him, eyes glazed with grief. The deadly infection in his chest was taking his last life. He shuddered.

"Goodbye my family." He glanced at Dustheart. "You will make a good leader." He told his sun, and Deputy. He shuddered and his last life poured out of him in a long sigh of a breath… He blinked open his eyes and looked around. Thunderstar, Sootstar, Whisperstar, Mousepelt, Dogfoot, Mudpuddle, and all the other countless cats of Starclan crouched around him.

"Welcome." They breathed…

The end.

**Warrior Cats belongs strictly to Erin Hunter.**

**But these Character and clans belong to me and my friends, Katie, Rylee, and Jayden.**


End file.
